Embodiments of the invention generally relate to document generation, and more specifically, to techniques for creating content using templates.
The creation of a service agreement is typically a complex project involving multiple stakeholders, each with different goals and concerns. Once the stakeholders reach a common agreement regarding various solution components of the project, such an agreement may be memorialized in a document of understanding. However, because each of the stakeholders may wish to modify the document of understanding with proposed amendments before the document is finalized, multiple inconsistent variations of the document may be created. Furthermore, reconciling these different variations of the document is often a time consuming and error prone process. Additionally, many service agreements are for a fixed period of time (e.g., one year), and once a service agreement expires, a new or updated document of understanding may be created to renew the service agreement. Without such updates, the document of understanding may quickly become obsolete and contain various inaccuracies and outdated information.
Additionally, many documents of understanding include similar formatting styles. For example two exemplary documents may use the same font, the same section header style (e.g., centered, capitalized text), the same margins, and so on. Additionally, these exemplary documents may contain tables containing similar data, and formatted in a similar way. For example, both documents may contain tables containing relevant pricing data for their associated document of understanding, and these tables may be formatted (e.g., text alignment, column width, etc.) in the same way as well. However, since the creation of such documents is currently a manual process, these formatting styles are typically recreated for each separate document of understanding. Such a manual process often consumes a significant amount of time and resources, and is often an error-prone process as well.